


后宫诱逃

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: After Austrian-Turkish War, F/M, Hungary likes neither Turkey nor Austria, M/M, Turkey likes Hungary
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 束缚鸟的笼子也要承受被束缚之苦。“永远”对国家间的陪伴而言是妄想。
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia), Hungary/Turkey (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	后宫诱逃

> **《后宫诱逃》是由斯泰法尼编剧、莫扎特谱曲的喜剧，1782年7月16日在维也纳首演，取材自十六世纪传说。西班牙贵族准备从土耳其国王的后宫救出被掳走的爱人康斯坦丝。国王对康斯坦丝不差，但她对威吓和安抚软硬不吃，坚决要回到贵族身边。后宫守卫识破他们的逃亡计划，抓住他们后要求将他们处死，但国王被他们忠贞的爱情的打动，反而释放他们、给他们自由。**
> 
> **~别想太多剧情并不是很相关**

这是1699年的二月，哈布斯堡的航船在巴尔干半岛东岸停下。船还晃得厉害时安东尼奥就一路跳上舷梯，回身向甲板伸手。不一会儿，穿白皮鞋的脚从舷梯顶端出现，接着是深入上衣下摆的及膝长袜和膝下束着小腿的靛青色的缎带。罗德里赫把手搭上安东尼奥的，另一手持着手杖从木板缓缓走下。“在海上也要穿得像贵族。”安东尼奥揶揄，替他拿过手杖，两人在地面等候仆人吊下他们的马。

行至科斯坦丁尼耶境内，浓郁的异域风情才后知后觉地撞上罗德里赫。匈牙利就在这里被囚禁了一百多年——这么想着，他发觉自己快想不起她在自己身旁穿着德意志人的衣裙时的样貌，而那时他还把她当作男孩。骑行一会儿后，他们把马交予侍从，步行去苏丹皇宫。

“我感到紧张了，安东尼奥。”罗德里赫在皇宫大门前停滞。在卡洛维茨的废墟上他们已经完成谈判，条约规定土耳其把匈牙利全境归还给奥地利大公国。此行是为接伊丽莎白回维也纳。

“放轻松，这里不再有战争。”安东尼奥拍拍他的腰。他没有参与这场战争，但他慷慨地为挚友献出航船，以供他更体面地接女士回国。

“但这氛围令人恐惧。”他摇着头。

“维也纳之围？是让你想到1683年的那次还是1529年的那次？”

“别这样说。”罗德里赫不满地把手放上剑鞘，“对奥斯曼我从来没畏惧过。”他深吸一口气，在刺目阳光下眯眼注视箭塔尖顶片刻。汗水从他额上冒出，顺着鬓角下淌。“走吧。”他说，然后快步往前，把对方甩开数尺。

“这里的冬天和格拉纳达*一样热。”安东尼奥自言自语着跟上。

+

伊丽莎白被放置在近侍寝宫，回顾围城战役中的英勇表现，她也称得上是帝国重臣。但事实上这只是将她软禁的牢笼——伊丽莎白倒并不介意。这样的事自卡佩王朝起不断发生，她见过易怒的马加什，也见过对她不理不睬的西格斯蒙德。塞迪克对待她不比罗德里赫或是菲利克斯差。他只限制她外出，但每日命下人奉上新鲜采摘的水果，叫小裁缝日夜不休地造出一条条绣金长袍，再去取来上好的骆驼皮毛一同献上；他还为她读波斯诗歌，叽里咕噜地说她听不懂的话，但只用匈牙利语称赞她。

在这天前她早已知悉条约内容，无非是作为筹码让双方达成和解，回到早就千疮百孔的匈牙利土地——回到奥地利的压迫和专制下。她叹着气，早早地梳洗好自己，拿一本波斯语誊写的诗集侧坐在床上翻看。这本书放在她床边许久，过去从未被她打开。但今天她感到时间过得格外慢，所以需要用它来打发时间。她不懂波斯语，也不太会说土耳其话。草草翻过两页后，一种奇怪的猜想突然从纸背后冒出——这字迹很熟悉，恐怕出自塞迪克之手，他特地抄下一本书，特地放到自己床头。这念头使她不禁皱眉。

“你不乖的臣民向我造反啦，小姑娘。我真该剖开你的小胸脯，看一看这颗可爱的心有多不安分。”她回忆起两年前蒂萨河畔土军大败的消息传来时塞迪克的淫亵言语，说这些话时他还用手点着自己的胸口。或许诗中内容也与之相同，她想。

在这时门开了，她匆匆放下书坐正。塞迪克庞大的头巾把影子变得很惹眼。他走到床前为伊丽莎白献上一支郁金香干花。她不动声色地接过来，握在手里，又把手垂下去。很快对方抢过了花，插进她用丝带盘成髻的棕发。黄色的碎末从手指捻动中落下来。

“我可以走了吗？”她顺势把花插得紧些，神色淡漠地问。

“你丈夫来接你了。但我们还需走过小小的程序。”塞迪克打量她的衣袍，思来想去，最后走到一边小桌上的首饰盒里挑挑拣拣。他的手很大，但木艺品的格子很小，他塞在其中的手指有些笨拙。

“他不是我丈夫。”不一会儿他拿着几件金饰走回来，伊丽莎白边答边无奈地任他在自己手脚上比划。她感到塞迪克在笑。

+

罗德里赫和安东尼奥被迎进宫，和塞迪克、伊丽莎白面对面盘腿席地而坐。罗德里赫注意到伊丽莎白的脚踝，一只金脚镯圈在那儿，穿着两三个铃铛。伊丽莎白和安东尼奥寒暄，然后才和他，他有些不悦，但仅仅停留在皱眉的表情上，塞迪克抢在他前面发话。

他先称赞罗德里赫的勇气和决心，然后开始谈论爱琴海的自然风光，谈论布鲁日的香料，谈论波西米亚的手工毯，总之尽是些与匈牙利不相干的事。接着他叫来女人们抱着乌德琴*围座弹奏——琴音驱赶人声隐匿四散，罗德里赫的抗议也位列其中——更有不知何时从四面八方前来的舞姬相伴，她们身上的金饰像魅魔群舞般混响。安东尼奥笑个不停，不断轻拍他以示安抚。罗德里赫却瞪着他，他深信再给西班牙一点热度他就要站起来加入。他偷偷地瞄伊丽莎白，她脸上写满漠然；视线往上，一支巴尔干特有的花吸引住他的目光，即使它已经风干、花瓣略有些残破。乐声使他心烦意乱。

好在没过太久塞迪克遣散了女眷，只留两位领舞者在一旁垂手等候。罗德里赫忽略对方因忍笑而通红的、流露出不敬神色的脸，压着嗓音开口：“航船已经等候在港口，请交还匈牙利。”

闻言，伊丽莎白的小腿动了动。她打算起身。但塞迪克的手从背后压上她的肩，她欲言又止。

“事情并没有这么简单。”塞迪克说。他看见罗德里赫的脸也变红，眉头皱得很深。

“我们已经签过条约，上面有你的名字。”罗德里赫说。

“是的。但是匈牙利小姐是否愿意受你统治？你可不了解她。”塞迪克转身向伊丽莎白。她好像正在发愣，一时没有回话。罗德里赫因此而不安。自进入皇宫起他就在担忧离开近两世纪的匈牙利是否能心甘情愿归顺，甚至联想到当年大闹市政厅的波西米亚——他暗自捏紧拳，望向伊丽莎白的眼神也愈发凌厉。片刻后，他意识到那不妥，于是换上更温情的脸孔。但伊丽莎白始终没理会他，只低着头，不自觉在地板上小幅挪动一只脚，铃声叮当。

“伊丽莎白！”罗德里赫喊她。她抬起头，一张和德意志毫无半点血统关系的脸被希腊式地浓妆艳抹，嘴唇涂得艳红，眼影衬出的深邃眼睛里盛满惶惑。一阵陌生感攫住罗德里赫。他轻咳一声说：“伊丽莎白，你该回奥地利，现在的一切都和十六世纪大不相同。”

这话没达到任何效果。伊丽莎白仍旧一言不发，用一双疑惑的眼睛将他细细考量。安东尼奥把手绕至背后，拉住罗德里赫的衣角，但后者目不转睛地补充道：“每年东匈牙利都有许多人逃往西部，可见他们更喜爱奥地利的庇护。”

塞迪克听罢，沉思般地静默半晌，然后转身对两位舞姬耳语。伊丽莎白没听懂他说的话。接着强壮的女士们就一左一右地架起伊丽莎白的胳膊，迫使她站起来，然后把她往屋外拖去。

“喂，你们做什么——”她发出惊呼。

“匈牙利小姐还没有决定好。”塞迪克站起来大声说。接着罗德里赫和安东尼奥也站起来。快要消失在屋外转角的伊丽莎白朝罗德里赫张了张嘴，但没说出话。

很快，伊丽莎白完全不见了影子。

“土耳其，你这种卑鄙行径令人唾弃。”沉默着目睹一切后，罗德里赫终于不掩嫌恶地说，“仿佛《卡洛维茨条约》在你看来就如儿戏。”

塞迪克面具下咧开的嘴发出咯咯咯的低沉的笑。他说：“我没有阻拦匈牙利，只要她愿意跟你走，我不会拦她。”

“可她明显只是发了会儿愣。”安东尼奥帮着说了句话。

“是。”塞迪克承认，“但她要是归心似箭，怎么会心不在焉呢？奥地利不过也只统治她二十年，啊，还不到二十年。”他又发出一阵笑。

“只要您有耐心，我会一直在此好好招待。”塞迪克说。

+

罗德里赫和安东尼奥被留在科斯坦丁尼耶。不知出于何种原因，塞迪克只为两人安排了一间寝室——当这个消息由侍从传达时，罗德里赫深感冒犯。但他终究只是摆了摆手遣人退下。这模样让安东尼奥看得发愣，他差点以为自己身处霍夫堡皇宫中。

入夜了，两人先后爬上床榻。漂亮的开襟衬衣和刺绣外套都挂到床尾。罗德里赫为白天发生的事愤懑不平。他向安东尼奥抱怨土耳其，诉说他的种种罪状。

“啊，是这样，过去摩尔人也是一样恐怖。”安东尼奥说。

接着他又开始抱怨匈牙利，指责她没有及时给出答复。

“毕竟她离开你很久了。但我想她总归是要回你的统治下的。虽然她离开你的时间比你统治她的时间久。”安东尼奥说。

罗德里赫愈发焦虑：“那如何保证她自愿回归呢？”

“唔——其实很简单，条约那样写，她就没法违背。”

“那只是条约要求，并非她自愿。”

“可是条约签署时她也不在场啊。这本来就并非她自愿，对她来说你和土耳其都是把她的国土瓜分蚕食又弄得一片废墟的人罢了……唔，抱歉，我知道你和土耳其是不同的，但她或许不那么想。但你已经用条约决定了她的命运，怎么还想要求她自愿呢？等她回去以后，感情是可以慢慢培养的。”安东尼奥对着漆黑一片的空气比划。

“并非自愿，那就难保她不会再逃跑。1683年她还自愿跟土耳其来攻打维也纳。”罗德里赫怨愤地说，“她头上戴了郁金香，土耳其的郁金香。”

“逃跑这种事，要拦也是拦不住的。荷兰也有许多郁金香。”话语的最后安东尼奥似乎叹了口气。罗德里赫转向他，他蓬松卷曲的头发蹭在罗德里赫脸上，像一团毛茸茸的小动物。

+

侍卫寝宫内，伊丽莎白披散头发躺在床上，郁金香干花已不见踪影。塞迪克守在她身边。这不是他初次这样做。早年边境线上漫长无休止的战争使苏丹心力交瘁，投身声色犬马。塞迪克也相同。他喜爱被簇拥，喜爱让所有人躺上自己的床：希腊、塞尔维亚、瓦拉几亚、保加利亚，当然，还有匈牙利，但匈牙利是不同的。他时常享用男孩们中的一个，或是两个，但从未对匈牙利做过出格举动。拥抱伊丽莎白的第一夜他对她说：“法兰西说我是这世界上最文明、最有教养的人。尽是些渎圣人的奉承话，但让人受用。”说这话时他有教养的手指正沿她长袍覆盖的大腿滑动，用长了厚茧的指尖描摹幻想天主之盾的甘美，这是他能做的最大限度。更过分的行为要被背弃神明的愧疚制止，塞迪克只抽回手把伊丽莎白紧紧环抱，在她肩头用板刷似的胡茬摩挲，“我等你归顺安拉——”

今夜于两人而言都是不眠夜。塞迪克知道伊丽莎白不会违背条约。在白天他使了一点小小手段，使她能多留下一晚。但或许第二天她就会决然离去，或许是第三天。他想起近二十年前，当匈牙利叛乱者投靠于他时他未加思索就义无反顾地向维也纳进攻——二十年的和约该作废了，奥斯曼终将征服欧洲的，他如此解释，为伊丽莎白牵来最好的战马，拿来最好的刀。“喂，小姑娘，我们去打你丈夫了。”他把磨得锃亮的刀丢给伊丽莎白时听到对方无奈的解释：“我其实比你年长，还有他真的不是我丈夫。”

奥地利不是匈牙利的丈夫，但匈牙利如今要重返他的怀抱，即使那是一做精心打造的金丝笼。塞迪克沉浸在回忆中。沉默被伊丽莎白打破。“你今天的行为很卑劣。”她说。

房间里一片沉寂。她在床上翻了个身，让薄纱从膝盖滑下，露出一截洁白的小腿。床头的烛火把它映得通红。她动了动脚，铃铛欢快地大笑。

“能把这个摘掉吗？它真的很吵。”伊丽莎白抬起腿在空中摇晃。顺着她大腿向髋部滑去的布料更多。塞迪克悄悄用余光看着。待布料滑下再多并在腿根堆积时，他弯腰去地上捡白天被伊丽莎白丢下的波斯诗集。

无人回应，伊丽莎白把腿放下。又是一阵铃声。塞迪克抬起头。

+

“葡萄牙很轻易地离开了我，荷兰也离开了。如果真心想走，怎样都是拦不住的。”

安东尼奥说着说着便笑了。罗德里赫隐约看到他上挑的唇角。他沉默了一会儿说：“我很抱歉听到这些。”

“想要做禁锢别人的牢笼，自身也要承受禁锢之苦，不是吗？”安东尼奥向他转过头。罗德里赫看到他亮晶晶的眼睛里也满含笑意。安东尼奥解释道：“明知有人要从统治下独立，却不得不一边忍着这种不快加强统治，一边惴惴不安地猜测分别的那天将会何时到来——啊，笼子并不比鸟好受。现在至少还有罗维诺陪着我，虽然那家伙也很不服管啊。”

罗德里赫不知该如何说。他想到了费里西安诺和暗地里密谋瓜分西班牙领地的英国和法国。他在床单上摸索着找到安东尼奥的手握住：“他会一直陪你的。”

“一直？永远吗？永远这个词对我们来说太不合适了。没有永远的陪伴的。佩德罗离开我时我还在想，为何我们相处的时间会这样短暂……但现在我不会这么想了。你失去的太少了，小少爷。”

罗德里赫在黑暗里皱着眉：“请不要诅咒我。”

安东尼奥“噗嗤”地笑出声，接着放声大笑，笑得胸腔一颤一颤的，笑得连床垫都开始摇晃。

“安东尼奥！至少我们会一直在一起的。不论匈牙利怎样想，明天我都要带她走。奥斯曼没有资格给匈牙利做这种选择的自由……敬哈布斯堡帝国！”罗德里赫在刺耳的笑声中用力捏着他。

+

塞迪克捧着书为伊丽莎白念诗，其上每一首都是他一字一句地抄下的。在这片大陆上他很少见到女人，与伊丽莎白初见时他甚至认错了性别——直到侍从为她宽衣沐浴，他才惊觉伊丽莎白并非男孩。异性、异教，但相同的豪爽和好战让他对匈牙利心生好感。她挡在德意志帝国与奥斯曼帝国之间，于公于私他都有理由将她侵占。

“不要给我读那些我听不懂的东西了，奥斯曼。”伊丽莎白冷言打断他，“明天一早我就去告诉奥地利我要跟他走。我不会在你这里多留一天。”

塞迪克仿佛没听到她的话，径自读下去。他脑中腾起拜占庭古国绮丽旖旎的身影，还有自己地跨亚非欧的宏大版图。

“如果不是现在太晚，我一定会直接去找奥地利先生说明。”伊丽莎白重申，在床上跺了下脚，弄出很大的声响。

塞迪克终于合上书问：“比起科斯坦丁尼耶你更喜爱维也纳吗？”

“我更讨厌科斯坦丁尼耶。我永远不会归顺你所谓的真主。”她很快便回答。

“但我没有强求你改信，这一百多年都没有。”

“我永远会是天主教之盾。我热爱我在布达佩斯的一切。”

“即使你跟他走也是回维也纳，你再也不能像在布达佩斯那么自在地生活——”

“你说了，是否要跟他走是我的自由。”她坚决地说，又在床上跺脚。

塞迪克一言不发地坐起来，去抓她的小腿。她像一条刚捕上的鱼，在他手里滑动着。“别动！”塞迪克呵斥她，然后用力捏着她膝盖下方。伊丽莎白继续挣扎着，她被捏得很痛。

接着“叮”地一声，金脚镯被打开，掉在了床上。

“回维也纳你不会自由的。”塞迪克把它捡起来，走下床放回首饰盒。

“这是我的自由。”伊丽莎白闷闷的声音从他背后传过来。塞迪克的背影颤动了一瞬。

+

第二日一早，罗德里赫就向塞迪克索要伊丽莎白。在这时伊丽莎白也匆匆从远处跑来，一路奔向罗德里赫，紧紧地握住他的手。一切都很明了。塞迪克不多说什么就放了人。罗德里赫牵着伊丽莎白走到皇宫外，抱她上了马。他用牵马绳的胳膊圈住她，让她横坐在自己怀中。安东尼奥骑在另一匹马上，远远地跟在他们身后。

他们到达港口时已日薄西山。帝国的船仍在此忠诚守候。和来时的步骤相同，先是将马吊上，然后将舷梯放下，再然后安东尼奥先上甲板。罗德里赫与伊丽莎白并排走着。他一手拿手杖，另一手环住她的腰，亲昵似新婚夫妇从教堂走出时那样。他来时从维也纳带上了德意志的衣裙，一上船便招呼伊丽莎白到船舱内换上。舱外，安东尼奥靠着船舷远眺，从西方吹来的海风迎向他，夹着熟悉的罗勒和火腿气味。

伊丽莎白被安排在船舱内休息，罗德里赫走到外面来。他看到安东尼奥后快步走过去将他搂住。安东尼奥愣了下，也回头握住他的手。

“谢谢你的船和你的陪伴。”罗德里赫说。

“恭喜你收复匈牙利。”安东尼奥眨了眨眼。夕阳快从视野尽头沉下去，把他的脸照得和波光粼粼的海面一样红。

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> *格拉纳达：711年，摩尔人（信绿教）入侵基督教的伊比利亚半岛，建立格拉纳达王国。  
> *乌德琴：西亚国家如阿拉伯半岛、土耳其、伊朗、亚美尼亚、伊拉克、叙利亚、阿塞拜疆的传统音乐里乌德琴占有重要地位。在北非国家如埃及、苏丹、摩洛哥、突尼斯、阿尔及利亚等也是人们所喜爱的乐器之一。  
> *匈牙利在哈布斯堡王朝统治下的两次大反抗一次在1848欧洲风暴之年，一次在1703年西班牙王位继承战中。土奥战争中奥地利收复匈牙利，但须以匈牙利接受其男系王朝和废除安德鲁于1222年颁布的金玺诏书中所认可的反抗权为条件，事实上这是又一次残酷的中央集权专政。啊，再过两年就是西班牙王位继承战了，随后哈布斯堡组也离婚了，罗维诺也给小奥了。


End file.
